


Something Not So Wicked This Way Comes

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Epilogue toFanged TrianglesA few weeks have passed since the Vampires' confrontation with the Vampire Hunters. Everything is stabilizing with Ryan, Gavin, and Jon's relationship. They've even all decided to move to Ryan's apartment because it has more space for them. But Jon made a promise to get his Witch friend to heal the Vampire Hunter's arm. He calls up his Witch and she comes to help out. It turns out that the Witch and Ryan were friends in a past-life and it makes Jon a little jealous. Or maybe he just needs to go to bed.





	Something Not So Wicked This Way Comes

Almost a month had passed since Ryan, Gavin, and Jon’s confrontation with the Vampire Hunters. The three of them were working out their new un-life together. Ryan had been given the okay from both Gavin and Geoff to be able to go back to work at Achievement Technology. Jon had uprooted his photography business from LA and moved it to Austin so he could live with his boyfriends. Gavin still wasn’t interested in working, but he figured since both of his boyfriends worked and he wasn’t allowed to hunt for humans anymore that he should find a new hobby.

While Gavin had explored ways to spend his time, Ryan wanted to discuss having him and Jon move into his apartment with him. He thought that since Gavin had two boyfriends with jobs, that they shouldn’t make Geoff pay Gavin’s rent anymore. Plus, Ryan’s apartment was bigger and had more space than Gavin’s. While all things were going on, Jon had been avoiding calling his Witch to come and fix the hunter’s arm that Ryan had injured. He had been putting off contacting her not because he didn’t want to help from the Witch, but because he was paranoid about the Witch being mad at him for leaving LA.

On a Saturday night, Ryan woke up. He rolled to his right and saw Gavin curled up in a little ball, snoring. He smiled and turned to his left to see that Jon had already gotten out of bed for the night. He yawned and sat up. He leaned over to Gavin and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then climbed out of bed.

He yawned once more and grabbed one of his hoodies off the floor. He shuffled out the room and towards the living room. Jon was cleaning apartment; he was wiping down the coffee table at the moment. “…Evening,” Ryan groggily greeted his boyfriend as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Jon jumped and dropped his wet wipe. He looked up and saw a sleepy Ryan. “Shit, you’re awake,” he said.

“Debatable,” he replied. Jon smirked at Ryan’s joke. “Missed waking up to you in bed with Gavin and me, this evening.”

“I’m not sure I actually went to bed, this morning,” Jon admitted and yawned to confirm his lack of sleep.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “How come?”

“Well, with the fact that the two how us have jobs and Gavin’s taken up that hobby of slow-motion cinematography, plus the fact that we’re gonna move to your apartment…”

“That’s such an obscure hobby,” Ryan murmured to himself.

“I was thinking that I made that promise to that hunter about having the Witch heal her subordinate’s arm,” he continued. “But I’m been nervous to call her because she was one of my regular models and I was afraid she’d be pissed at me for leaving LA. But if we’re gonna move on from this whole ordeal, then we have to finish it to truly be able to move on from everything. Plus, ‘The Rose’ already hates me as is, so it wouldn’t be a smart idea for me to break a promise to her and give her another reason to hate me. So, I called my Witch last night, and she’s flying in tonight. Now I’m making the apartment spotless because I don’t want her to think I got messy and careless,” Jon rambled.

“You done?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just nervous…”

“I’m sure it will be okay,” Ryan said as he walked over to Jon and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna go make coffee, okay?” he said as he walked to the kitchen.

“Vampires can’t drink anything besides blood,” Jon called behind him to argue.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Vampire coffee,” he called back. Jon scoffed and went back to whipping the coffee table down.

Ryan got three mugs out of the cabinet and pulled three blood bags out of the refrigerator. He grabbed the caffeine powder container out of the pantry and brought it over to the counter with the blood bags and mugs. He put a blood bag in each of the mugs and mixed about 1 a teaspoon of caffeine powder in each. He put the first mug in the microwave and set it for about three minutes.

As microwave was running, there was a knock at the door. Jon rushed to open it and his Witch was standing there. “Hey, Jon!” the Witch greeted him. “It’s so good to see you!” 

“Meg! Oh my god!” Jon yelped in a panicked voice. “I’m so sorry for leaving LA without warning and leaving you to deal with the other photographers at the agency and…” he was cut off when Meg pulled him into a hug.

“Jon, it’s okay. I may have preferred you, but the other photographers weren’t that bad. Plus, you did kinda explain that you picked things back up with your old flame and added someone new into it. Though, I don’t know what this means for that Xbox Live crush that you had,” Meg replied.

Jon let out a deep sigh of relief; he had been scared for nothing. He looked back at her and smiled. “It’s a long story, but apparently Gavin unknowingly turned my Xbox Live crush into a Vampire and fell for him. When I went to go investigate those rumors about Gavin turning someone into a Vampire, I discovered that he turned my crush into one. Then my crush and I hooked up, then Gavin confessed that he still loved me. Now, we’re all dating,” Jon explained.

Meg released her hug. “That is one hell of an explanation.”

Jon yawned. “Come on, sit with me,” he said as he gestured to the couch. 

The two of them went over and sat down on. “Now you gotta tell me what this Xbox Live crush is like, in real life,” she said.

Jon nodded. “Ryan’s great. He’s very no-nonsense, but he’s been very adaptive to the Vampire lifestyle. Minus the whole ‘hunting for sustenance’ part; he’s drank his meals from blood bags since the very beginning. He’s very anti-violence in the real world, unless of course, you try to hurt Gavin or me. Then he goes berserk. Which is kinda why I called you here.”

“You said he really hurt a guy’s arm, right?”

“Yeah, I’m not even sure how he did that. I’m pretty sure he was trying to rip the guy’s arm off when ‘The Rose’ shot him. He had a mild panic attack about it once we got home.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Meg said.

“You’ll get to meet him. And Gavin whenever the asshole decides to wake up.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.”

“If I’m being honest, I was pretty nervous about calling you here. I think Gavin’s nerves rubbed off on me,” Jon sheepishly replied.

“Relax, Jon. I’m not gonna fault you for chasing your heart. You’ve been lonely for a century. You’re allowed to have distracting romantic relationships.”

“Vampire coffee is done,” Ryan called out from the kitchen.

“Cool, hun. Come meet Meg,” Jon called back. 

“Vampire coffee?” Meg asked.

“Yeah, no that’s not actually a thing. It’s really just heated up blood with the same amount of caffeine as the average cup of coffee mixed in.” Meg raised an eyebrow in response. “I don’t get it either.”

“I made your cup and mine, I didn’t heat Gavin’s up because I’m not sure when he’s gonna wake up, yet,” Ryan said as he walked into the room, sipping his Vampire coffee.

Meg looked over at Ryan and her eyes widened. “Okay, so this is my newer boyfriend, Ry--” Jon started to say.

“Ryan Haywood?!” Meg exclaimed, cutting Jon off.

Jon raised both of his eyebrows, had Meg already heard of his boyfriend? Ryan heard his name being called and looked up from his cup. “Meg Turney?!” he asked as his eyes widened in shock.

Meg hopped up off of the couch and ran and gave Ryan a hug. “Holy shit, I haven’t seen you in a decade,” she said as she squeezed him tight. He hugged her tight in return. “Ryan, I can’t breathe,” she wheezed.

“Shit,” he said as he quickly let go. “The super strength is the one part of Vampirism that I’m still not used to,” he said sheepishly.

“So, you’re Jon’s additional Vampire boyfriend, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s a long and complicated story, but it’s how things are now.” 

Ryan and Meg looked at each other at a loss of what to say next. Jon raised an eyebrow and took to coffee mug that Ryan hadn’t drank from out of his hand. “You two already know each other?” he asked.

“We used to model together when we were kids,” Ryan explained.

“You were a model?!” Jon asked in surprise. Ryan nodded in confirmation then looked away in embarrassment. 

Meg smirked. “Yep, he was a cute kid. But then he had to be a big nerd and go to college for software engineering,” Meg teased.

Ryan looked back and smiled. “Hey, this big nerd has a well-paying job and is on the fast track to a raise despite missing work for over a month,” he argued as he laughed.

“Do you have to hide the Vampirism from your boss?”

“Nah, turns out he’s Gavin’s thrall.”

“I heard my name mentioned,” Gavin said as he entered the room. He saw Ryan and Jon talking with a woman that he didn’t recognize. “Who’s this bird?” he asked.

“This is…” Ryan started to say.

“THIS is Meg Turney. She was one of the models I was the photographer for and she happens to be the Witch I said I’d call to fix the hunts arm,” Jon interrupted to say. “And she happens to be Ryan’s childhood modeling friend,” he begrudgingly finished.

Gavin smiled and offered his hand out. “Gavin Free,” he introduced himself. 

“Meg Turney,” Meg introduced herself in return. “I’ve heard about you. You were little Jon’s first love.”

“Oh, I doubt I was his first,” Gavin joked.

“Hey!” Jon scolded. “I’m 380 years older than you, Turney, so don’t call me ‘little’!”

Gavin raised an eyebrow at Jon’s attitude; joking about age normally wouldn’t have been something that Jon would have cared about. He shook his head and refocused on Meg. “So, what are you doing in town?” he asked.

“Jon called me in to go fix a Vampire Hunter’s arm,” she replied.

“Which I am going to go take her to do,” Jon quickly replied.

“Actually, can I take her?” Ryan asked.

“…What?”

“I mean, the hunter is married to one of my friends from work, so I’ve been to their house before I had any idea that Vampires even existed. I know the directions to get there best, so I should take her. Plus, I want to catch up with an old friend, if that’s alright with you.”

Jon scowled. “Fine,” he said curtly.

“Awesome,” Ryan said with glee. He looked over to look at Gavin. “I mixed you up some Vampire coffee, but I didn’t heat it up yet.”

“Alright, thanks,” Gavin replied.

“I’m gonna go get dressed, really quick, then Meg and I are gonna go before it gets too late,” Ryan said as he ran back to the bedroom.

“Wait, how long should I heat the blood up for?” Gavin called out after him.

“Three minutes,” he called back. 

Gavin nodded and started to go to the kitchen. Ryan quickly got dressed and ran back to the living room. He led Meg out of the apartment. 

Gavin stopped right in front of the kitchen doorway when he noticed that Jon’s eye was twitching. “Jon?” he asked.

Jon quickly chugged his coffee and looked at Gavin. “As soon as Ryan gets home, we’re seducing him!” he declared.

“Does this mean I get to wear the booty shorts again?” Gavin asked, hopefully. Jon nodded and Gavin grinned. He did a victorious fist pump before going to heat up his drink; he wanted to be energized to be sexy.

Ryan took Meg and drove out to the Vampire Hunter’s base out in the suburbs. They talked about what Ryan was doing with his life, how he had only been a Vampire for about three months, how was one of the best employees at Achievement Technology, and how his boss was Gavin’s thrall through an inherited curse and was willing to accommodate his recent transformation into a Vampire. Meg admitted that she’d been part of the Witch community for her entire life, but had been able to hide her magic from the public.

When they finally got to the base, Ryan became a bit timid. “Ryan?” Meg asked.

Ryan rubbed his shoulder. sheepishly. “Yeah… this hunter probably hates me for breaking one of her employees…” Ryan said.

“So what, you think that you should have let Jon bring me here?”

“I mean, she probably hates Jon more. And actually, the only reason that he, Gavin, and I are still alive is because her husband is a friend of Gavin and mine…”

“I’m sure it will all work out,” she reassured him.

Ryan gulped. “Come on, I’ll at least walk you to the door,” he said.

The two of them got out of the car and walk to the front door. Ryan was hesitant to ring the doorbell, but Meg rolled her eyes and did it herself. The two of them waited a few minutes before ‘The Rose’ opened the door. 

“What the fuck do you want?!” she growled when she opened the door. She glared at Meg and scowled. “Did Risinger have you send another Vampire to try and hurt us?! Because this one wasn’t part of our protection…” 

“Actually, I’m the Witch that Jon said he would send you to heal the Vampire Hunter Ryan accidentally injured,” Meg interrupted.

“And I’m really sorry about that! I would never actually want to hurt someone like that, I just don’t know what came over me!” Ryan exclaimed.

“Sure, you’re non-violent,” ‘The Rose’ replied sarcastically.

“Lindsay?” Michael called out from inside the house. “Is Ryan here?” he asked.

“Your stupid Vampire coworker brought a Witch here to heal ‘The Sauce’,” she answered.

Michael ran towards the front door. “Hey Ryan,” he greeted him. “And this is a Witch?” he asked.

“I’m Meg,” Meg introduced herself.

“You don’t look like a Witch.”

“Oh, what? Were you thinking all green skinned and wrinkly? That’s a fictional.”

“And the fact that Witches and Vampires are real isn’t?”

“Oh, there is so much more than that,” she told him.

“Do I want to know?”

“Michael, I’m not even sure I want to know,” Ryan said. 

‘The Rose’ rolled her eyes. “Just come inside,” she said as she gestured for Meg to enter the base. “Also next time, can you call me by my hunter name when we’re interacting with Vampires or magical beings?” she asked Michael.

“I thought we weren’t doing that shit anymore,” Michael replied. ‘The Rose’ sighed and led Meg inside. “Did your boyfriend send you to run Witch errands for him?”

“Actually, it turned out that his Witch friend was a childhood friend of mine. I had no idea that she was a Witch until a couple hours ago,” Ryan explained. 

“So, what? You’re saying that magic is everywhere but everyone is blind to it if they haven’t been exposed to it?”

“I guess? Oh, but hey, check this out,” Ryan said. Then he unsheathed his fangs and Michael jumped in surprise. “Gavin taught me how to voluntarily unsheathe my fangs even when I’m not hunting for food. Though, turning my eyes red voluntarily to go with it is a bit trickier.”

“Can I just say that I’m very glad that you’re not turning your eyes red because that’d be even freakier than seeing you with real fangs,” Michael said. Ryan nodded and put his fangs back up. “So, you and your Witch friend want to come to Off Topic with me?”

“I’ll ask her when she gets done in there.”

Ryan and Michael waited outside for about a half an hour before Meg came back out. “That was tedious,” she complained as she exited the house.

“Is healing magic not your forte or something?” Michael asked.

“It’s not that. It’s just the Hunter was so whiny!”

“Hey, Meg,” Ryan said. Meg turned to face him. “Michael was wondering if you wanted to come to the bar with us.”

“Actually, I wanted to introduce you to my fiancée,” she replied. 

“Oh, you didn’t tell me that you were engaged!”

“We still clearly have a lot of catching up to do,” she joked. Then she turned to face Michael. “I appreciate your offer, but I still have…” 

“No, it’s alright, I get it. Go catch up with your old friend,” Michael cut her off.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Ryan’s never talked about you before, so I assume it’s been a long time since you’ve seen each other.”

“It’s been at least a decade,” Ryan clarified.

“See, I’m not gonna keep you for catching up with your friend.”

“Thank you, Michael,” Ryan replied.

“It’s no problem.”

“It was nice to meet you,” Meg said to Michael.

“Nice to meet you, too. Though, I’m still not used to the fact that magic and supernatural stuff is real,” Michael replied. 

“We’re gonna head out,” Ryan said. Michael waved goodbye to him. He and Meg walked back to Ryan’s car. “So, you said that you want to introduce me to your fiancée?”

Meg nodded. “My fiancée found a supernatural bar in downtown Austin. But it’s kinda sad that there’s only one.”

“I’m surprised that Gavin hasn’t tried to drag Jon and me to a supernatural bar. Kinda makes me wonder why he spent all his time at Off Topic.”

“Off Topic?”

“It’s the bar that my friends always go to.”

“Ah. Now come on. I’ll plug the address to the bar into GPS and we can meet my fiancée there.”

“Okay.”

Meg texted her fiancée that they were heading to the bar now. Then she plugged the address into the GPS on her phone. Ryan started up the car and they drove downtown.  
The got to the bar and parked on the street outside. They walked inside and saw a bunch of different kinds of people there, some looking less human than others. “Meg, over here!” a woman sitting at a table called out. 

Meg grabbed Ryan’s hand and led him over to the table. When they got there, she let go of Ryan’s hand and walked over and kissed the woman sitting there. “ _Mi prometida_ ,” Meg said lovingly.

“You don’t have to speak in Spanish if you’re trying to impress Jon,” the woman started to say. Then she looked up and noticed Ryan. “But, you’re not Jon.”

“No, I’m not,” Ryan replied.

“Are you Jon’s infamous boyfriend, Gavin?”

“I am Jon’s boyfriend, but I’m not Gavin, either.”

“Honey, this is Ryan. We modeled together as kids. Didn’t know I’d ever get to see him again until I saw him with Jon, tonight,” Meg introduced Ryan.

“Hello,” Ryan greeted and offered his hand out to shake.

The woman nodded. “I think Meg talked about you before. I’m Mariel,” the woman introduced herself. She took Ryan’s hand and shook it. “Now come on, I got you two drinks.”

Meg and Ryan sat down. “I’m not sure I can actually drink anything here because…”

“Don’t worry, this bar has drinks to accommodate Vampires,” Mariel interrupted.

Meg took a sip of her cocktail. Ryan nervously took a sip of his drink and gagged in disgust. “What’s wrong with your drink? Is there not enough blood in it?” Meg asked.

“No… I just hate alcohol,” Ryan admitted.

Meg sniggered. “Some things never change.”

“So, if Witches and Vampires are real, are there any other supernatural creatures here?”

“There are all kinds,” Mariel answered. “I know I saw some Werewolves here earlier. I’m pretty sure I saw an Incubus or two over at the bar…”

Ryan blinked in surprise, there was so much he didn’t know about. This was all very weird to him. “So… are you a Werewolf? Or are you a Witch like Meg?”

“Oh no, I’m human.”

“Then how do you know about…”

“Well, her fiancée is a Witch for one thing,” Meg said.

“Also, my family has been Chupacabra hunters for generations,” Mariel added.

“Wait,” Ryan said in confusion. “I thought that was made up.”

“You thought all of this was made up until you got turned into a Vampire,” Meg replied.

“And you should probably know about Chupacabras. Chupacabras are proof that Vampires are what they eat. Because some Vampires in South America tried to drink from livestock instead of humans to do less harm. But the animal blood made them more animalistic in nature and they turned into beastlike creatures. My family hunts them to protect the farming industry in Mexico,” Mariel explained.

“Okay, so don’t try to take sustenance from animals. Good to know,” Ryan replied. 

Meg took another sip of her drink. “So, should we tell Ryan what we were planning to tell Jon?” she asked.

“I mean, Jon would bring him and Gavin with him as his plus one, anyway. Or would it be as his plus twos?” Mariel asked.

“As plus ones to what?” Ryan asked.

“Our wedding, you big dummy,” Meg teased.

“Oh right! You two are engaged.”

“We’re planning on getting married in California next May.”

“And we would love to have you there,” Mariel said.

“And I know we’d all love to come,” Ryan replied.

“We’re gonna send out to official invitations next March,” Meg said.

“Okay, let me give you the address to my apartment because Jon and Gavin are going to be moving into my place, soon.” 

“Okay awesome.”

The three of them continued to talk over drinks for another hour. “Hey, I bet Jon and Gavin are probably wondering where I am,” Ryan said. 

“Go home to your loving boyfriends. Mariel and I are going to be in town for a few more days and we could probably have dinner with the three of you before we go,” Meg replied.  
Ryan got up. “It was amazing to be able to see you again, Meg,” he said. Then he looked over at Mariel. “And it was nice to meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you, too,” she replied.

“You better treat Meg right.”

“She knows magic and could probably kick my ass with it.”

“Don’t worry, Rye. Mariel won’t hurt me,” Meg said.

“I’m gonna head out. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye,” Meg and Mariel said at the same time.

Ryan left the bar and drove back to Gavin’s apartment. He was very excited that he got to catch up with his longtime friend. He was eager to share the news that Gavin, Jon, and he were invited to Meg’s wedding. 

He unlocked the door to the apartment and walked back in. “Jon, Gavin, we were…” he started to say.

“Hello, Ryebread,” Gavin said in a sultry voice. 

Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked to see Gavin laying on the couch. His jaw dropped when he saw that Gavin was wearing tight booty shorts and a tight pleather shirt. “Gavin what’s,” Ryan started to say, but he was at a loss of words.

Gavin slid his hand up his own thigh and stopped at his hip. “Like what you see, love?” he asked.

“I…” Ryan trailed off. Then he started nodding furiously. 

“Then why don’t you come over here, luv, and come play with me,” Gavin said with a wink.

“I…” Ryan repeated. Then his feet started moving towards Gavin, unconsciously. He got to Gavin and pulled him down to him.

“Gavin, what’s going on?” Ryan asked.

“I’m the pregame, luv,” he replied. Then he shoved his tongue in Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan blinked and fell into the kiss. His tongue entered Gavin’s mouth and worked to assert dominance. Gavin pulled Ryan onto the couch then allowed him to take control. Ryan climbed on top of Gavin and Gavin started to undo Ryan’s belt.

The scene was interrupted by the sound of a loud snore from the bedroom. Gavin pulled away and grimaced. “Oh Christ,” he groaned.

“What? What’s going on? I was enjoying kissing you,” Ryan asked.

“I was too, but this seduction plan won’t work if Jon fell asleep.”

“Seduction plan?”

“Yeah, Jon was acting weird and thought that we needed to seduce you after you ran off with that Witch. I knew that he was tired, but I figured I’d play along. But exhaustion isn’t sexy,” Gavin explained.

“He was acting a little off when I was excited about seeing Meg, again. But I don’t know why he would suddenly want to seduce me… not that I’m complaining.”

“Yeah, as much fun as seducing you may be, I’m not gonna steal Jon’s idea from him.”

“Well, I’m okay with not having sex right now. Meg gave me some cool news that I want to share with you and Jon.”

“Let’s go wake him up, then,” Gavin said, getting up off of the couch. He helped Ryan up and they walked to the bedroom.

They found Jon, wearing tight underwear, dead asleep on the bed. Ryan walked over to the bed and tapped Jon on the cheek. “Jon,” he said.

“Huh?” Jon groggily asked, then he blinked and realized that Ryan and Gavin were standing over him. “Oh god dammit.”

“Welcome back to the land of the living dead,” Gavin said.

“I have some news to tell you guys,” Ryan started. “Meg wanted me to tell you that the three of us are invited to her wedding.”

“Ooh, Meg’s getting married?!” Gavin excitedly replied.

Jon’s eyes widened. Then he blinked and facepalmed. “GOD FUCKING GAMMIT!” he yelled.

“Jon?” Ryan asked.

“I knew Meg and Mariel were getting married. I fucking knew…”

“Honey…” 

“I got jealous of how you were acting around Meg, and I thought seducing you would help win you back…”

Ryan blinked. “Okay, I’ve heard a lot of things that don’t make a lot of sense, tonight. But that REALLY doesn’t make any sense.”

“Luv, I thought you were done with the jealousy thing after we both started dating Ryan,” Gavin said.

“Jon, you know I love you so much. You and Gavin are the loves of my life, or my unlife, or whatever.”

Jon sighed. “I love you too, Ryan. I’m getting too old to skip days of sleep,” he admitted.

“You’re not that old,” Ryan said.

“I’m 412 years old.”

“… Alright that is kinda old.”

“By the way,” Gavin started. “You said you heard some other things that you couldn’t believe. What else did you hear?”

“Are we really gonna talk about that right now?’ Jon asked.

“I learned about Chupacabras,” Ryan answered Gavin.

“Ah yes. What happens if a Vampire tires to go vegetarian,” Gavin commented.

Ryan looked at the clock on the side table. It said it was 3:00 am. “Maybe we should all just go to bed early, tonight. We can talk about the wedding tomorrow. Plus, Meg and Mariel wanted to go out to dinner with us before the go back to California,” he said.

“And as much as I want to go back to sexy times with Ryebread, most of us are clearly too tired for that.”

Ryan turned to change into his pajamas on for the day. He grabbed Gavin and Jon’s pajamas and tossed them at his boyfriends.

“By the way, Ryan,” Jon started to say. Ryan turned to look over at him. “There is a lot more to the magic and supernatural of this world. Gav and I will introduce you to it, one day,” he said before he laid back down and fell back asleep.

Ryan rolled his eyes and climbed into bed when he was done changing. Jon rolled over and curled into Ryan. Gavin climbed into bed on the other side of Ryan and nuzzled into his side. Ryan wondered what else there could be in the magic world. Mariel had told him that werewolves and incubi were also real, but what else was there on top of that? It sounded like that was a curiosity for another day, and Ryan closed his eyes to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna do a sequel to Fanged Triangles at some point because I've had some ideas for it.


End file.
